fablefandomcom-20200222-history
Weapons (Fable II)
There are many new weapons within Fable II, some are the same, or similar, to weapons within the original Fable. Categories are listed roughly from highest to lowest attack speed. Damage points are listed in parentheses. Melee Children's Series *Wooden Sword Katanas *Rusty Katana (19) *Iron Katana (27) *Steel Katana (48) *Master Katana (71) *The Daichi (Legendary: Archon's Knot) (96, Devastation, Bewitching, Killerwatt) Cutlasses *Rusty Cutlass (19) *Iron Cutlass (28) *Steel Cutlass (50) *Master Cutlass (75) *The Wreckager (Legendary: Halls of the Dead LE) (65, Fear itself, Golden touch, Barkskin) *Judge's Steel (Legendary: Knothole Island Box of Secrets) (71, Divine Favour augment) *Wretcher's Blade (Legendary: Knothole Island Box of Secrets) (75, Scourge augment) Longswords *Rusty Longsword (18) *Iron Longsword (30) *Steel Longsword (53) *Master Longsword (79) *The Maelstrom (Legendary: Temple of Shadows) (58, Scourge augment) *Hal's Sword (Legendary: Guild Cave LE) (22, 3 Empty Slots) Cleavers *Rusty Cleaver (21) *Iron Cleaver (31) *Steel Cleaver (55) *Master Cleaver (83) *The Rising Sun (Legendary: Temple of Light) (61, Righteous Violence augment) Maces *Rusty Mace (23) *Iron Mace (34) *Steel Mace (61) *Master Mace (91) *The Calavera (Legendary: Westcliff Demon Door) (67, Flame augment) *Brodican Mace (Legendary: Knothole Island Box of Secrets) (91, 1 Empty Slot) *Staff of Wrath (Legendary: Knothole Island Box of Secrets) ( 91, Hardwood augment) *Royal Sceptre (Legendary: Colosseum Grand Prize) (90, 4 Empty Slots) Axes *Rusty Axe (25) *Iron Axe (37) *Steel Axe (66) *Master Axe (99) *The Chopper (Legendary: Crucible) (86, Discipline, Stoneskin) *Axe of Disharmony (Legendary: Knothole Island Box of Secrets) (99, 1 empty slot) Hammers *Rusty Hammer (27) *Iron Hammer (40) *Steel Hammer (71) *Master Hammer (107) *The Hammerthyst (Legendary: Oakfield Demon Door) (78, Barkskin) Ranged Children's Series *Toy Gun (also known as the Spitball Shooter) Clockwork Pistols *Rusty Clockwork Pistol (12) *Iron Clockwork Pistol (18) *Steel Clockwork Pistol (31) *Master Clockwork Pistol (47) *The Red Dragon (Legendary: Westcliff Shooting Range) (41, Devastation, Lucky Charm) Turret Pistols *Rusty Turret Pistol (16) *Iron Turret Pistol (24) *Steel Turret Pistol (42) *Master Turret Pistol (63) Flintlock Pistols *Rusty Flintlock Pistol (22) *Iron Flintlock Pistol (33) *Steel Flintlock Pistol (58) *Master Flintlock Pistol (87) Light Crossbows *Light Splintered Crossbow (20) *Light Yew Crossbow (30) *Light Oak Crossbow (53) *Light Master Crossbow (79) Repeater Crossbows *Splintered Repeater Crossbow (17) *Yew Repeater Crossbow (25) *Oak Repeater Crossbow (45) *Master Repeater Crossbow (58) Heavy Crossbows *Heavy Splintered Crossbow (23) *Heavy Yew Crossbow (34) *Heavy Oak Crossbow (61) *Heavy Master Crossbow (91) *The Rammer (Legendary: Gargoyle's Trove) (119, Ghoul, Flame, Bewitching) Clockwork Rifles *Rusty Clockwork Rifle (15) *Iron Clockwork Rifle (22) *Steel Clockwork Rifle (39) *Master Clockwork Rifle (59) *Hal's Rifle (Legendary:Knothole Island Box of Secrets) (59, 1 empty augment slot) Turret Rifles *Rusty Turret Rifle (19) *Iron Turret Rifle (28) *Steel Turret Rifle (50) *Master Turret Rifle (75) *The Perforator (Legendary: Wraithmarsh demon door) (81, Fear Itself, Discipline, Barkskin) Flintlock Rifles *Rusty Flintlock Rifle (26) *Iron Flintlock Rifle (39) *Steel Flintlock Rifle (68) *Master Flintlock Rifle (102) Blunderbusses *Rusty Blunderbuss (35) *Iron Blunderbuss (52) *Steel Blunderbuss (91) *Master Blunderbuss (136) *The Enforcer (Legendary: Brightwood Farm) (177, Barkskin, Lucky Charm) Augments Passive *Stoneskin: decreased scarring *Bewitching: increased attractiveness *Fear Itself: increased scariness *Barkskin: increased defense, increased scarring *Gnarly: increased defense, increased scarring *Lucky Charm: increased defense, increased damage Good vs. Evil * Righteous Violence: increased damage to evil. * Blessed Suffering: increased damage to evil, gradual health drain * Divine Favour: increased damage to evil, reduced damage to good, reduced scarring * Divine Luck: increased damage to evil. * Evil Triumphs: increased damage to good. * Madman's Bane: increased damage to good, reduced damage to evil, reduced defense, reduced damage * Martyr's Curse: increased damage to evil, reduced damage to good, reduced defense, reduced damage * Nasty Scars: increased damage to good, reduced damage to evil, increased scarring * Pain is Pleasure: increased damage to good, reduced damage to evil, gradual health drain * Sacred Scars: increased damage to evil, reduced damage to good, increased scarring * Scourge: increased damage to good. * Strength of Evil : Evil enemies take less damage, good ones more. Damage *Piercing Agony: increased damage on attached weapon, gradual health drain *Devastation: increased damage on attached weapon Elemental *Slash & Burn: fire damage from attached weapon, increased scarring. *Storm Scar: electrical damage from attached weapon, increased scarring *Flame: fire damage from attached weapon *Killerwatt: electrical damage from attached weapon Health *Life Sucks: recover health when dealing damage with attached weapon, reduced defense, reduced damage *Ghoul: recover health when dealing damage with attached weapon *Luck and Life: recover health when dealing damage with attached weapon, increased damage, increased defense *Renewal: recover health when dealing damage with attached weapon, reduced scarring *Insatiable Thirst: recover health when dealing damage with attached weapon, gradual health drain Gold *Gold Burden: gold from kills with attached weapon, reduced damage *Golden Touch: gold from kills with attached weapon *It's Not Luck: gold from kills with attached weapon, increased damage, increased defense *Power of Money: gold from kills with attached weapon, reduced scarring *Rich Guilt: gold from kills with attached weapon, gradual health drain Experience *Cursed Warrior: increased experience from kills with attached weapon, gradual health drain *Discipline: increased experience from kills with attached weapon Notes *Steel weapons will not be available for purchase from wandering traders until they have been encountered on stationary ones (such as the Bowerstone Market blacksmith). *Master weapons will not be available for purchase from wandering traders until they have been encountered on stationary ones (such as the Westcliff vendor). *Selling weapons purchased originally in Bowerstone Market or Bowerstone Old Town to the wandering weapon merchants in Fairfax Gardens is an easy way to make profit. The trick does not suffer from diminishing returns, as the economy of the area will almost always be 5 stars and the weapon traders in the gardens will always pay more than the base value of the item. Category:Fable II Category:Fable II Weapons 2